


what if im far from home? (oh brother i will hear you call)

by assholemurphamy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chat rooms, Cock Slut Sam, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Hand Jobs, Hunter Dean, Incest, Kind of Plot, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Princess Sam, Sastiel - Freeform, Sibling Incest, Skype Sex, Smut, Taboo, Threesome, Unintentional Incest, boyfriend cas, but barely, cas is mentioned once, john is not in this fic, leave me kink requests in the comments, matching tattoos, princess kink, sexting- briefly, smut starts at chapter 2 just to make it easier on you haha, university sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assholemurphamy/pseuds/assholemurphamy
Summary: Sam will admit it, he felt weird having Skype sex with some boy from a chat room. Let alone one who had the same name as his older brother. But he hadn't seen Dean in almost 2 years, and it wasn't like he was ever gonna find out...  And that's when Sam sees it,..... The tattoo.-----***updated chapter includes irl wincest sex***





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd, as I do not have an editor-friend haha. Hmu if you wanna edit my works ;p.
> 
> Please leave Kudos/Comments. <3

'Dr.Sexy' Sam types in as his username. He chuckles lightly when the name is available, and he proceeds to enter the required information for his new chat room profile. 

Name? Sam, obviously.

'No, no, that's not sexy at all,' he thinks, erasing his name from the box as he contemplates an alias that he hasn't used previously. The amount of names he and Dean had used over the years while they were hunting were overwhelming. Liam, Jake, Richard, Zack; even names like Bartholomew and Finnegan had been used. Eventually he settles on simply 'Dr.Sexy', letting his username do all the talking. 

***

CaliGirl224: you're very entertaining, Dean007, but its getting late and I should be heading to bed.

Dean007: alright darling. Talk to you tomorrow. 

Dean exits the chat and clicks the main chat room, searching for other people to talk to. So far, CaliGirl224; AKA, Molly, has been the only girl who can hold a decent conversation. Perhaps that's due to the fact that she has a girlfriend, and isn't lusting over Deans cock...

'Maybe I should be open to talking to men as well...' He contemplates, changing the options of his chat search. Dean has known he was bisexual since he was around 13, realizing that the thought of a soft, curvy body beneath him, turned him on just as much as a hard and rough one. 

So he clicks on a few guys, the absence of profile pictures, on this site, really leaving a lot of the imagination. 

He has been lonely- though he will never admit it - since Sam left. It had been almost 2 years since his younger brother decided that hunting wasn't for him, and he was going to move to Canada to attend university. Something about wanting to be a novelist, or lawyer or something dumb; Dean just couldn't leave the world of hunting, choosing rather to pursue it alone, with assistance of Castiel.


	2. Chapter 2

Private Message Request 

(Dean007): Dr.Sexy, huh?

Dr. Sexy: Hell yeah. Doctors are super hot.

(Dean007): Hmm, and I'm sure you're just as hot as a man in a lab coat, baby.

Dr. Sexy: Why thank you, but if you keep talking like that, I'm gonna get hard.

(Dean007): I think I'll take that challenge. 

***

After about 2 weeks of nearly non stop IMs and quite a few snapchats containing nothing more than the boys' cocks, Dean decided it was time for something more.. Intimate.

Phone sex.

Buuut turns out, the call would charge long distance, since the mystery boy he'd been talking with, lived in Canada. So they decide to Skype instead. 

*** 

"Hello sexy," is the first thing the deep voice says as the Skype call connects, "Already hard, aren't you baby?"

The boy on the other side of the screen had his Microphone off, but Dean could clearly see his hand making its way over the bulge in his blue-grey boxers, over and over again, teasing himself for Dean's pleasure. 

The boys had already decided to leave their identities a secret, and therefore not showing any more than their bottom half in the camera. 

The connection in Deans current motel room was fairly weak, and thus making his voice sound gargled and digital to Sam's ears. It didn't bother him too much, and the deep voice spilled once more through his headphones, causing his dick to twitch in his hand. 

"C'mon baby, I wanna hear you. I bet your moans are so pretty." 

Sam gives in, after a few more pleas from his brother, and turns on his mic, uninentially moaning softly into it.

"I want you to touch me, Dean. Need your touch on my cock." He mumbles, biting his lower lip, even though his camera does not catch it. Dean's username had revealed his first name, but Sam was still anonymous, his snap chat and Skype names were both usernames. 'CDN3426' and 'SWsnaps' were not really enough to guess the identity of his current sexual advance. 

Sam will admit, he felt odd having Skype sex with a boy who had the same name as his older brother, but maybe that's why he liked the man so much. He hadn't seen Dean in 2 years, and their Facebook messages were few and far between. 

"Mmm, so much better, princess. Wanna take it out for me? Let me see it?" He is tempted to show his face, but he refrains, opting rather, to adjust his sitting position, resting the laptop on his lap. 

Sam agrees and begins to tug down his shorts when he sees it... The tattoo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will Sammy's daddy agree to what he has in mind?

He sits up almost immediately and covers himself, mumbling curses under his breath. 

"Woah- woah, what's the matter, princess? You wanna see me too? I promise I'm just as hard for yo-" 

"DEAN?!" Comes a familiar voice on the other end of the call. His heart drops- it couldn't be. Could it?

"Sam? Sammy?" He tilts up the camera and shows his face, not caring much about the deal made previously- they were both in shock, and about to be in very compromising positions.

"Oh fuck, no. Dean what the fuck?" Sam whisper-shouts through the laptop, tipping his camera up as well. 

"Hey, watch your mouth, young man." Dean scolds, without thinking. 

"Or what? Are you gonna punish me? Bend me over your knee?" Sam asks rhetorically, smirking at his camera lens momentarily before the sharpness returns to his voice. "What are you doing on a gay chat site? Unless you're- oh nevermind that! What the fuck, Dee?"

"I'm bi, Sammy. But honestly, I didn't even know that's what '94Y chats' meant." Dean explained honestly, thinking back to the people he had talked to on the site. Molly had a girlfriend, but he hadn't really read too far into that one...

Sam smirks and leans back down against the pillows on his bed, the camera now focusing on his upper half. But regardless of the angle, Dean can still clearly see his brother's hand hovering over the bulge, he presumes is in his lap. 

Dean chews softly on his lip, watching him palm himself, momentarily forgetting that this is wrong. "Sam, we can't do this. You're my brother."

"Yeah, and you're still hard. So? It's not like it's sex, Dee." He props himself up on an elbow, disconnecting his headphones and allowing his brother's voice to fill his bedroom. "It's not technically incest if we never touch each other."

Dean rolls his eyes and he feels his cock twitch in his shorts. "You're so fucking gross, Sam. Put your god damn cock away." 

"Why? Just a minute ago you wanted to see it. What was it, you called me? ...Princess?" The younger Winchester smirks and bites his lip, twirling his hair around a finger, "All I need is a crown, right daddy?" 

Dean bites down on his lip hard, nearly drawing blood before releasing it, "Okay fine! But we never tell anyone about this."


	4. the climax (get it? ha ha)

The younger Winchester nods and sucks his lower lip into his mouth, sucking softly. "So, do I get to see you? Or will this be a one way show?" 

'Oh screw it' Dean thinks, 'This is already so passed the point of being wrong.' 

He takes a second to rest his laptop back on the the table next to the motel bed, pulling his faded, khaki colour boxers down to his knees, stroking himself slowly. 

"Is that better, Sammy? Is that what you want, babe?" And judging by the way Sam's eyes widen, it's exactly what he wants. Dean smirks at his reaction and continues to absentmindedly stroke his semi to full attention. 

"Daddy, you look so good..." Sam mumbles, before sliding 2 of his fingers into his mouth. 

"You're such a slut, Sammy, sucking on your fingers like that, and for your own brother, too." Deans deep voice rumbles, seeming to just spur Sam on even more. "Probably bring guys back to your dorm all the time, don't you? Let them fuck you? Hard and deep while you moan their name?"

Dean had phrased it as a question, so Sam nodded, removing his fingers from between his lips, and moving his hand behind himself. By the way Sam groans, Dean can infer where the younger boy's fingers disappear to. And something inside of him, wishes they were his own fingers.

"Sam, no touching unless I can see you, young man." Dean is well aware that his voice carries a lot of authority when he speaks like this, which is why he does it. "Turn around for me, let daddy see your progress." 

Sam's cheeks lift a baby pink tint to the surface as he blushes, flipping onto his other side to let his brother watch him fuck back on his fingers. He only gets two in before he has to reach into his side table to acquire a bottle of lube, pouring some down his crack, shivering when the cold liquid slips over his hole. 

Dean lets a quiet moan slip from the back of his throat and wonders if this would have ever happened if they were still hunting together with himself and Cas. 

"Have you been a good boy, Sammy?" Dean questions, his hand still working in slow pumps up and down his shaft. "Do you think you deserve to play with yourself, princess?" 

Dean smirks at the way Sam's back arches slightly, turning his head to look behind his shoulder, at him. 

"Y-yes daddy. Please let me play." Sam whimpers and Dean can literally see his brothers cock leaking with precum, the slick substance sliding down his short shaft and starting to drip onto his thighs. "I'll give you a good show, daddy, I promise."

This peaks Dean's interest and he just nods, dragging the pad of his thumb slowly over the head of his cock. His brother's dick was about half the length, and 1/3rd the girth, of his own cock and that turned Dean on more than he thought it would. Knowing that he could just ravage him, tear him apart inch by inch of his cock sliding in and out of his baby brother. The older Winchester bites his hip and squeezes the base of his cock to prevent himself from cumming at just the thought. 

"Mmm, okay baby, go ahead. Show daddy how you play." Dean readjusts the motel pillows behind him and glances at the door to make sure its locked. 

When Sam's first 2 fingers breach his hole, he groans, and he swears he can actually FEEL his mouth watering from watching this. The younger boy moans quietly under his breath and rocks back against his own fingers. 

"Oh, Dean, it feels so good..." Sam whines softly, head thrown back against a mountain of pillows behind him. "W-wish these were your fingers in me, big br-brother." 

Dean growls when he hears this, yes, literally growls, and his eyes go dark with lust. 

"Fuck, Sammy, have you thought about this before?" He asks, his hand now gently fondling his balls, afraid he will cum too soon if he continues to stimulate his cock. 

Sam just whines and presses in a third finger, scissoring his hole gently as he grinds the palm of his available hand into his solid cock, nodding. 

"God damn it Sam, you really are a slut, aren't you? Wanting to fuck your own god damn brother." Dean can feel his climax building and he groans under his breath, beginning to stroke his cock, again. "Is that true, Sammy? You wanted me to climb into your bed and fuck you? Oh princess, you are so dirty, aren't you?" 

Sam moans loud as his fingers find his prostate, and all he can whine out is a dragged out 'yes.' He knows he's close, so he pulls his fingers out and plunges them back in towards his prostate, this time with all 4 fingers. 

"Yes d-daddy, such a slut for your cock. Always wanting you to take me. You're so fucking hot, Dean. Shit, I can't believe we are doing this..." Sam babbles away, signaling that he is about to cum, and Dean would have laughed if he weren't so close, himself.

"Oh god, baby. Is daddy's dirty princess gonna cum? Turn around for me, wanna see your cock spill for me." Dean instructs, the strokes on his own cock, gradually getting faster as he imagines its Sam's hand around his hard, hot shaft. 

Sam flips himself over, fingers never leaving his hole, and wraps his free hand around his short cock, keeping it in time with his brother's. 

"D-daddy, I'm gonna c-" The words are cut off by a groan as he spills over his own hand, face contorting in a beautiful mix of pleasure and need. 

"Mmm, good boy. So pretty, Sammy. God you would look so good spread out on my bed right now..." Dean tells him, beginning to fuck his fist, chasing his own release. 

Dean's cock tenses before twitching and releasing a puddle of cum on his own stomach, he throws his head back, groaning and stroking himself through the orgasm. 

"Wow Dean, and you have the nerve to call ME the cock slut." Sam laughs from beyond the screen. Dean rolls his eyes and smiles, laughing with him lightly. "So, when are you gonna tell Cas that you have a thing for your little brother?" 

Sam laughs like its the most hilarious thing anyone has ever said, and Dean glares at him jokingly and flips him off, closing his laptop before Sam could get another word in. Dean lets out a sigh, trying to fight off the tired feeling he gets after a really intense orgasm. He grabs his shirt from the floor and uses it to wipe the cum away from his skin, rolling his eyes and shaking his head when he thinks about what just happened.

**3 Days Later**

Sam hadn't answered any of Deans calls since 'the incident' and Dean thinks it's about time his brother learns some respect. 

'Sam better not have a roommate.' Dean thinks on his way to Stanford.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean arrives at Stanford

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bunch of you guys wanted to see what happened once he got there, so hopefully you like this bc it will probably be posted in 2 parts. *featuring boyfriend!Castiel*

"Cas, I'm home," Sam announces as he opens the door, shocked to find their student-apartment, unlocked. "Do you wanna come for drinks with me and Gabe, later?"

When he doesn't get an answer, he closes the door behind himself and sets his backpack on the stool near the door. He takes out his phone, ready to dial his roommates number, when he hears the fridge open in the kitchen. He stuffs his mobile in his pocket and heads towards his friend. 

"I think you should tag along, man, it's been a while since you've seen your brother." When Sam enters their small kitchen, he first sees a set of keys on their countertop, and he looks around, confused. "Cas? Are you here?" 

"No, he's not." Comes a voice from behind the tall boy. "I let myself in." 

Sam jumps at the sound, whipping his head around as he feels hot breath on the back of his neck. 

"What th-... Dean?" 

"Surprised to see me?" The older Winchester asks coyly as he rests his hands on his brothers hips. 

Sam rolls his eyes and rests his hands on top of his brothers', not sure if he wants to pull away, or pull him closer. 

"Dean, what are you doing here?" He asks in a whisper, voice full of confusion. "And dad had better not be with you."

"No, no, relax princess. It's just me." Deans smirk never falters as he backs Sam up against the wall behind him, slowly. "I missed you." 

Sam can feel his face heating up, and he blushes, eyes darting down, to his older brother's lips. 

"So, Sammy," Dean begins, moving his left hand,down Sam's thigh and to his knee, lifting the boy's leg up, to rest against Dean's hip. He moves his right, under Sam's chin, tipping it upwards and hovering his lips over his brother's. "is daddy going to get a proper hello?" 

Sam lets out a shaky breath, feeling himself progressively harden in his jeans, and he nods. He leans forward and attaches their lips, for the first time, ever. 

The kiss quickly becomes heated and within a few minutes, Sam is already rutting gently against his brother. 

"Mhmm, I thought you might be looking forward to this." Dean smirks, his voice dripping with confidence. "Wanna show me where your bedroom is, little bro?" 

Sam nods and drops his leg from his brothers grasp, taking his hand and leading him towards his bedroom. 

"Th-this way. Cas usually gets home only half an hour after me..." Sam reveals, as he closes the door behind them. Dean looks slightly disappointed and nods, tucking his hands into his back pockets. "So we gotta do this quick." 

Dean flashes his brother a look that is a cross between eagerness and arousal, before feeling Sam's lips over his own. He is shocked that Sam would even try to take control, let alone proceed to lead him towards his queen sized bed a few feet away. Dean falls into a sitting position on the edge of the bed, while Sam moves to sit beside him, tucking his long legs underneath himself. 

"God- I've missed you so much Sammy," He starts as his younger brothers lips start trailing down his neck. "Tried calling you but you didn't answer."

Sam starts sucking a bruise into his brothers skin, right above the collar of his shirt, loving the moans he is emitting. 

"M' boyfr'en' was here," he mumbles, dragging his tongue over the purple-ish mark on Deans neck. He moves to straddle his brother's lap and he bites his lip, shooting Dean an almost innocent look. "Can't really have cam sex with your older brother, with your boyfriend in the room." 

Dean rolls his eyes at Sam's innocently sexy attempt and moves his hands behind the boy, squeezing his thick ass in his hands. 

"Can't wait to fuck you, Sammy. Been hard for you all week." Deans voice is low and Sam can feel it rumble in his chest, and he lets out a soft moan at that. Sam starts rocking his hips against Dean and reconnects their lips. 

No more than 5 minutes later, the boys are stripped of their clothes and they resume their previous position, in the center of Sam's bed this time. 

"I wanna ride you, big brother." Sammy confesses, and both of their cocks twitch slightly at the words. "Wanna feel your big, thick cock inside of me. Fucking me open while I hold you down under me." 

Sam's words pull a deep moan from his brother and his hands quickly take purchase on the huge cock in front of him, stroking the precum up and down the shaft. 

"Fucking hell, Sammy." Dean groans out, bucking into his hands. "Do you need prep, princess?" 

Sam smirks and shakes his head, slightly embarrassed about how easily he takes cock. He reaches over to his side table however, and picks up a bottle of lube, pouring some of it down his brothers cock before spreading it slowly with his hand.

Dean has to hold himself back from fucking into his little brothers fist, and instead focuses on reaching up and pinching Sam's nipples, noting how quickly they pebble under his touch. 

"Are you ready, daddy?" Sam asks coyly, dropping the bottle of lube on the floor by the bed. 

"Fuck, Sam, I've wanted to do this since you were 12 years old, of course I'm ready." He moves his hands to steady the boys hips as they are raised over his throbbing erection. 

As Sam sits down, he realizes exactly HOW huge his brothers cock is, and that at 7+ inches, he probably should have prepped himself. But he dismisses the idea as soon as he feels how full he is, and he lets out a low moan.

"Fuck baby, you like daddy's cock, don't you? Of course you do, a little slut like you. Always begging to be fucked, aren't you?" Dean says, rotating his hips underneath his baby brother.

"Mmm! Mhmm! Fuck- yes daddy! A-always wanna be filled with a cock!" Sam hasn't even started riding him yet, but he still feels dangerously close to an orgasm, reaching down to pin Deans hands next to his head. "Now fuck me." 

Dean doesn't need to be told twice, he bucks his hips up harshly, drowning himself in the sweet, slutty sounds falling from his only brother's mouth. 

"Hello?" Calls a familiar voice, followed by the sound of the front door. "Sammy?" 

Dean tips his head back as his baby brother rides him, seeming to slam himself down harder each time. 

The steps get closer to Sam's bedroom every second, but -of course- the boys are far too busy to notice. 

"Sam?" Calls the voice, opening the bedroom door. 

"Oh god, Dean yes, fuck!" Sam all but screams as he reaches his climax, cumming on his brothers chest. 

The feeling triggers Deans own orgasm, and he groans deeply, cumming inside Sam's tight hole. 

"SAM?!" Shouts the boy at the door, in disbelief. "What the fuck?!"


	6. threesomeeee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy is a horny little cock slut, basically

Sam turns to face him and his face turns bright red as he watches his boyfriend walk towards them, all the while, he is still sitting atop his big brother's cock. 

"Oh, Cas; this is my brother, Dean." Sam tells him, laughing through the awkwardness. 

"Why the fuck are you fucking your god damn brother, in OUR bed?" Castiel demands, unsure how to react to this situation. 

"Uhm, its a long story, but basically, he kinda stopped by unexpe-" Sam is cut off when Dean pulls his lips down over his own, his tongue exploring Sam's mouth. 

"Winchester, you are fucking weird." Cas tells him, running a hand through his hair in frustration. 

When the kiss breaks, Sam sits up again and starts wiggling and rolling his hips, Deans cock still shoved inside of him. 

"Oh really? Why are you hard then?" Dean teases, causing Cas to look down to his own dick to confirm that he is not actually hard. The blue eyed boy glares at Dean and turns away from the pair, heading out of the bedroom. 

"I'll be in the living room." He tells them as he exits, leaving the door wide open. 

"Your boyfriend is kind of an asshole, Sammy." Dean jokes, sliding his hands over his brothers ass again. 

"Yeah, but, he fucks pretty well, so..." The younger boy bites his lip as he gets an idea, "I want you to fuck me again, big brother. And I want you to be as loud as you can." 

Dean smirks, interest clearly peaked, and he nods before holding Sam's hips and flipping them over so he is hovering over the boy, cock still buried inside of him. 

"Gonna fucking pound you, Sammy." Dean tells him, raising his voice just slightly more than normal. 

"Come on Dean, fuck your baby brother, make me cum again for you. Wanna be full of your seed..." 

Dean smirks and snaps his hips forward, causing Sam to nearly shout in pleasure. He reaches up and rakes his nails over his brother's shoulders. 

"Mmm, I wonder if Cassie is jacking off in the living room right now." Sam whispers, his breathing labored. "Really want him to watch us fuck, daddy." 

"Alright, baby." Dean nods and kisses his cheek before pulling out of Sam and standing up, earning a whine from Sammy as he feels empty again. Dean tiptoes to the bedroom door, peaking outside and then heading for the living room. 

He pops his head around a corner and gets a very clear view of Sam's boyfriend -what was his name? Chris? Oh, Cas.- fucking his fist while laying out on the sofa. He inches closer and finally reaches out to take the man's cock in his hand. Castiel's eyes snap open and he nearly pulls away, but Dean's hand starts moving and he moans out loud. 

"You, maybe wanna come join us, big boy?" Dean asks, licking over the head of the boy's cock, earning him a quick nod. 

Dean guides him back to the bedroom by his cock, never dropping it from his grip. 

"Okay Sammy, where do you want him to sit?" 

After a moment of thought, Sam smirks evilly and pats the section of bed next to himself. 

"Okay Cas, go take a seat. But no touching Sammy." Dean instructs, releasing the mans cock and instead stroking a fist over his own. 

"So, Cassie," Sam whispers, biting his lip while he watches his brother. "Dean's gonna fuck m- well, pound me is more like it, I suppose. And you are gonna lay there and watch. You can touch your own cock, but you can't touch us. Okay?" 

Castiel nods and watches Dean mount his boyfriend, slipping his huge cock into his hole, easily. 

"Fuck- Sammy babe, you're so god damn tight." Dean moans, starting to fuck into him harder, slowing down his thrusts. 

"Ugh, Dean, pick up the fucking pace, bro. You're fucking me, not putting me to sleep." 

Castiel watches as Dean snaps and starts pounding his cock into his brothers used, puffy hole. 

"Oh, shit." Cas moans and wraps a hand around his cock. 

"Daddy..." Moans Sam, his eyes talking shut in ecstasy. 

"Yes?" Answers Dean and Cas at the same time. 

"Want you to makeout while I'm getting fucked." Sam tells them, waiting for Cas to be worked up enough to join them. 

The boys oblige and Cas leans in, kissing Dean harshly, tongues exploring each others mouths as Sam gets fucked below them. 

"Shiiit, D-Dean yes! Right there, oh fuck yes please!" Sam rambles as his brother nails his prostate. "C-Cassie fuck me too... Please."

Deans thrusts falter for a moment, in surprise but he just keeps going. "Do you want Cas in your mouth? Or in your hole with daddy?"

Sam whines loudly and his hole flutters around Deans cock. "W-with daddy."

Dean nods and slows his fucking. "Grab the lube and slick yourself first." He instructs, pointing to the bottle of lube next to the bed, on the floor. 

"Such a little slut, huh baby? Letting your own brother fuck you. Just because I wasn't home." Cas smirks as he starts lubing himself up. "Wanting us both to abuse your hole." 

He approaches Dean while stroking his cock. Dean moves over slightly and reaches down, stretching out his brother's rim with his fingers. 

"Okay, he's ready." He confirms as he guides Castiel's cock inside, next to his own. "Oh fuck!"

"Shiiiit! I'm gonna cum! Guys I-I'm gonna cum!!" Sam warns as he clenches around their cocks, cumming on his stomach with a loud moan. 

The two other boys start fucking faster, attaching their lips together, snogging as they fuck the sore boy beneath them. Not a moment later does Castiel cum inside of his boyfriend, causing Dean to cum right beside him. 

"Mmm, I feel so full..." Sam moans, biting his lip. "I love it. Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> My tumblr is assholemurphamy.tumblr.com
> 
> I take requests via comments OR through my tumblr :)


End file.
